The Lost Crusnik
by DarkAng Nikishi Hatake
Summary: This is a story about Able and his old friend Nikki. It takes place during and after the series.
1. Chapter 1

DA: Hey everyone! Its been a long time. Well anyway I'm here with a new story that I got into writing so I'll let you read it. I don't own anything that has to do with Trinity Blood. I only own Nikki my Oc.

_**Chapter 1**_

Able Nightroad walked down the hall looking for his sister Seth and Lilith. As he walked, he saw Cain and his best friend arguing again.

"I saved you! Its because of me that you're alive today!" yelled the blonde.

"I don't care anymore Cain! You treat me like I'm a slave. I don't like that! How can you tell me you love me when you make me work my ass off for you? How can you do anything but let me go?"

"Look Angel…"

"Don't. Call. Me. That!"

"Why not! You are an angel. My angel!"

"THAT'S. NOT. MY. NAME!"

"It's the name I gave you! I can call you Angel if I want!"

Able stopped to listen to his brother fight with the girl.

"The Only Angel I'll EVER Be Isn't Your's Cain!"

Smack! "Who's angel will you be then? Huh?" Another smack. "Who's?"

Lilith opened the door and saw the girl on the floor with Cain on top of her, with his left hand in her long deep red hair and his right hand up in the air aimed for her face.

Able ran into the room and grabbed Cain's arm, forcing it behind his back.

Lilith helped the girl into a sitting position and looked at Cain.

"Why do you fight with her?"

"She started it!"

Lilith frowned. "Knowing her like I do, I know it takes a lot to get her so mad that she screams like that."

Seth walked over to Able and the girl. "Nikki are you okay? What happened?"

Nikki looked at Lilith and then Cain and shook her head. "Nothing Seth, I'm fine."

Able frowned. "Tell us what happened please Nikki. I want to help."

Nikki looked at the floor.

"Able leave it be. I'll talk to her later about it."

Able smiled and reached down to help Nikki stand up and stood behind her.

"Nikki is not to be near you alone anymore Cain. Able or I will be with you and her. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

"But…"

"Cain I said no. Able take her to Seth's room and I'll look at her face. And Nikki, next time you need help don't hesitate to call for it okay."

Seth led Nikki to her room with Able right behind them. Nikki smiled as he whispered into her ear. They all knew what happened.

Able knew that Nikki didn't love Cain the way she loved Able.

After all she was his "Tovarige". And he was hers.

Able woke in a cold sweat. He was used to seeing Lilith's death when he slept but to see "her" was unexpected.

After Cain killed Lilith and was cast down to Earth so many years ago, the colony was terminated. Seth and Able went their separate ways and Nikki disappeared.

After a few years Able found himself a place he belonged and has been there ever since.

He was now called Father Nightroad and he worked for a special section of the Holy Church also known as the Vatican.

Seth left to find Nikki and Able left to morn the death of Lilith.

Able got out of his bed and walked to his wash room. He got into the shower and tried to relax but images of Nikki kept running through his head.

' Able walked to his room with Nikki right behind him.

"I have to go."

"Able you can't he's not worth it."

Able looked at his tovarige and frowned.

"Look Nikki I have to go. I feel like I have to help the humans like Lilith did."

"ABLE NIGHTROAD!"

He flinched. She never called him that. Ever.

"If you leave what's the point in me staying? You're not going alone."

"Nikki I don't want to stay here anymore. Not with Lilith gone. I can't take it. I have to go and I don't want you to come with me."

"ABLE! If you go... please just don't leave me here. You think her death is any better for me and Seth? She knew the real reason I left Cain!"

Able looked at her confused.

"Able, he didn't love me. I mean for fucks sake, he beat me every time I spent more time with you than he did. Do you know why I like spending time with you?"

Able shook his head.

"Its because I... I love you." Tears ran down from her deep blue eyes as Able stared at her. "You love me?"

"Yes Able. You're the only one that knows me better than I do anymore."

Able was in awe. No one ever told him that. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to her. She closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in a kiss before he could run away again. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her back with as much passion as she had. Her hands went into his long platinum blonde hair and she moved them closer to his bed. He pushed her down on the bed and kissed his way up her body to her lips.'

Able turned the water to cold and stood in it shivering. 'Why am I thinking of that now?'

"Father Nightroad, we need to be leaving now."

"Coming!"

~To be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

DA: Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! I don't own anything that has to do with Trinity Blood. I only own Nikki my Oc.

_**Chapter2**_

Nikki stood on the balcony hoping that she could make him appear with thought alone. Her "brother" had sent letters from the Vatican and all he ever talked about was a nun named Ester Blanchet and how he envied the priest that got to travel with a few days "Mother" said that sister Ester and Father Able Nightroad were coming back to the Empire with Ion Fortuna. Nikki ran into "Mother's" office and smiled.

"You mean "our" Able, right Seth?"

Seth smiled. "Yes Nikki."

Nikki practically bounced off the walls at hearing her "tovarige" was going to be there in front of her in a matter of hours. Seth giggled at how happy Nikki was. The next morning, Nikki was out waiting for Ion(her "brother) and their gests to arrive. All of a sudden there was an ear piercing scream.

"Sister!" Ion ran to his sister with the Terrains right behind him.

'Great looks like Ion loves a human.' Nikki walked up to Ester and bowed. "Welcome, Sister Ester Blanchet and Father Able Nightroad, to our humble empire. My name is Angel, mother has requested that I show you around."

Ester looked at the woman and smiled.

"Sorry I told her a lot about you. I kinda went overboard a little."

"A little is quite an understatement brother. Come I prepared a banquet for you and tomorrow we will visit the palace to see the Empress." Nikki led Able into the dinning hall and bowed. "Sit where ever you wish. I will be with you shortly. Mother will also be joining us tonight."

Able sat to the left hand side to the head and smiled. He knew who "Angel" really was. He just wanted to be sure. She walked back in and sat directly in front of Able.

"Mother will be here in a moment. She wanted to make sure everything is perfect." Able nodded to a few minutes "Mother" was seated in her spot and the food was brought out. "Please Father Nightroad help yourself."

He thanked the father for the food as well as "Angel" and "Mother".

"I see that you have something from Lady Cathreina. Please give it to Angel as she is the head of security and Military."

"Angel" took the document without hesitation and placed it next to her plate.

"Angel was it?"

Nikki glanced at Able.

"I was wondering, why would you let Sister Ester and I in when you've only heard stories about us?"

"Well Father, its quite simple really. My brother trusts you therefore I feel that its my duty to place my trust in my younger brother. Unlike the one that gave me my name."

~To Be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3

DA: Here's chapter 3. I don't own anything that has to do with Trinity Blood. I only own Nikki my Oc.

_**Chapter 3**_

Nikki walked down the hall to her room and sighed. She really hated lying to people but she had to. She loved her tovarige but she had to protect her friends from "him". After all the time she lived on Earth "he" was still alive. She had known for some time but didn't tell anyone about it. Tomorrow for sure she was going to tell Seth about what she saw when she followed his trail to the Vatican. "Why after so long are you still alive Cain." She walked into her bathroom and started to draw water for a shower when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who's there?"

"Its me." Able had come to her room to see her. That was a first.

"Just a minute Father." Nikki hurried into clothes and stopped the water. She walked out into the room and opened the door to let Able in. "Please sit down Father Able."

As Able sat on the chair next to her desk Nikki sat on her looked around and saw the black carpet on the floor as well as the blue walls. He knew those colors from the Mars colony that him and his tovarige lived in. Her walls were the same shade of blue. When he looked back at Nikki he saw her brushing her long red hair. In a way she reminded him of Lilith. She always had.

"I wonder why go by the name Angel when you don't like it."

"What are you talking about Father?"

"I know who you are. Why would you lie to me Nikki."

"So you did remember. Well that's good. Oh I almost forgot Astharoshe Asran will be here tomorrow morning to get you and the others. I have other business to attend to. I'm very sorry for lying to you Able but the Empress needed me to so that we can protect the people here. Oh please don't let Ion go to his home. His grandmother is dead and the order is trying to frame him for it."

"You mean the order of Rosenkreuz?"

"Yes. They have found a way into the empire and it is my job to take care of it. The Empress will know as soon as it is done."

Able knew about the order but if they had found some way into the empire than things were going to get a lot worse. "Nikki, I'm sorry for leaving you like I did. I shouldn't have..."

Nikki grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. Able knew this from somewhere and closed the distance between them. Their kiss lasted for a short time when Nikki heard Ester calling to Able.

"You better go I have to get ready to leave for the palace anyway. I'll come visit you at Astha's after I talk with the Empress."

"Ok. You better not be lying to me Nikki."

"Now how can I do that Able. You saw through one lie you should be able to see through any lie that leave my lips my tovarige."

Able walked to the door and opened it slowly. "You know I never really told you how much I care about you."

Nikki blushed and that was a rear sight indeed.

"Nikki I love you and will do anything to keep you safe from them."

"Thank you." With that Nikki ran out the window before Ester could see what happened and she ran straight to the palace to finish the order that the Empress had given her.

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

DA: And chapter 4. This one has a little bit of fluff in it. I don't own anything that has to do with Trinity Blood. I only own Nikki my Oc.

_**Chapter 4**_

Nikki ran down the grand hall to the throne room. She passed many Methuselah on her way. Some she knew others she didn't but one stood out to her because of who he looked like.

"Radu?" She was speechless really. Ion had told her that Radu had died.

"Yes Princess?" He smiled at her and she knew what was going on.

"Oh I'm just glad that you are well. My brother had sent word of your death back to us in letters but we were not sure if it was true. Now if you'll excuse me Mother had sent for me. I'll see you later Radu."

She ran past him and right into the throne room. "Your eminence. You summoned me?"

"Yes my child please help Radu in any way you can to catch the Earl of Memphis."

"But your eminence this is my brother! I assure you what ever happened wasn't his doing."

She looked at Nikki sternly. "Please Princess I know what he is to you and that is why I am asking you to help. I know that if I leave it up to Radu then your brother will surely be dead when I need to talk to him about what happened on his mission."

Nikki looked at her and bowed. "Thank you your eminence, for choosing me to help him on this mission. I fear that the Radu that we knew is no more."

"I fear that you are right my child. Now lets be on our way. Astha will have to keep your brother safe until we figure out what is happening."

"Mother I also fear that the Order has infiltrated our home and that some of our friends and family could be working behind our backs to help the enemy. I believe that Radu is the master mind behind this."

"I believe you are right. Your brother went to see his grandmother and that has led to problems."

Nikki frowned. "I told him not to do that because I knew it was a trap. You summoned me before I could tell him directly but Father Nightroad was to keep him away from our home."

*fast forward to the trip to the graveyard.*

"Radu what are you doing taking off like that!" yelled the red head.

"Sorry milady. I didn't know that it was a crime to walk around my own home town." he said sarcastically.

"You are not to leave my sight!"

"Forgive me then for disobeying you milady." he said bowing.

Nikki looked up to see Ion looking at Radu. 'Oh no!'

Radu looked right at him too.

Ion cried out in rage as he jumped from the shadows at Radu. Radu had his own sword out and started to battle with Ion. After a few minutes the sword was aimed at Ion's head and Nikki gasped in fear for her adopted brother. But the sword missed and ended up next to Ion's head instead.

"I-Ion s-top the e-empress. I-it's a trap."

"Radu?"

"Shut up you stupid corpse." said the man that looked like Radu.

"You monster!" Ion jumped at Radu and failed.

Ester was there too. 'What are they doing?'

"No!" yelled the empress. "I want them alive!"

"Yes milady."

"Baibars! Take them to the dungeon and keep them safe."

"Yes princess."

Radu smiled at Ion before he blacked out and Nikki was worried about her friends.

"Please forgive me for asking but why are we going to save them from their fate?"

Nikki looked at Radu's body and noticed that it was stiffer than it was when they lived with Ion. 'Something's not right with him.'

"We're saving them so that we can hear their part of the story and see what we can do after that. If you question mother again Radu you're going with them." Nikki said with a stern look on her face. Her eyes were throwing daggers at the man that was using Radu like a pawn in a game of chess.

When everyone got to the mausoleum, everything exploded. Nikki tried to run in after the empress but it was no use. The building was collapsing and there was nothing that she could do. Radu looked at Nikki and frowned.

"You were in on this the whole time weren't you!"

Nikki looked at everyone. "No you all know full well that I would never do anything to hurt the empress. And Radu! I'm not stupid stop acting so innocent! You're the one that did all this!"

Suleynam looked at Nikki and frowned. "From this moment on you are to be held in your room and you are not to leave it for any reason. And princess," he grinned evilly. "Your dead wrong about who is behind this." He whispered in her ear as she was dragged off to her room in the palace.

*at the palace*

"Suleyman you bastard! Let me out!" Nikki started to cry. "Why are you doing this!"

"Aw look at the little Angel that got locked away again. See what happens when you try to help?" Radu said from the window.

"Fuck you! Your not Radu. He would never try to hurt Ion or me for that matter. He was our brother!" The tears fell down her face as she tried to hit the man in front of her.

"Now now there will be none of that princess. After all Master Cain did say that he wanted the pleasure of killing you himself."

At that her eyes went wide and she grabbed her knife and cut the man. "You can tell that fucking bastard that he can go fuck himself!"

"Now that's not nice."

"Yea well if it wasn't for him I would never have gotten into this mess of a war he started! He dragged me in when he killed LILITH!" She had him pined to the wall but flinched as she saw Cain's face looking into the window.

He turned just right and she ended up pined in his place. "Oh by the way my name is Dietrich. You might as well start calling me that. This body had its usefulness but alas its time has run out."

"You MONSTER!"

Dietrich crashed his lips to hers and forced an odd smelling liquid into her mouth. After a few seconds Nikki's body went limp in his arms.

"That's much better."

He laid her down on the bed and tied her hands to the head board. He couldn't help but feel a rising lust for her as he watched her breasts move up and down with every breath she took.

"Damn that Cain. He's so lucky to have a girl like her. I wish that I had time to do anything but I must be going.' He glanced back at her sleeping face and smiled. "Rest my dear. You're going to need it when master Cain gets his way."

~To Be Continued~


End file.
